Cosmic Love
by CallMeAsh95
Summary: When Stefan stole the coffins from Klaus there were five coffins rather than four (in tv show). Three of the coffins contains the three original vampire siblings while the other two are sealed shut with magic. One coffin contains Esther, the Original witch but who is sealed in the last coffin. The truth comes to light when Bonnie and her mother succeeds in opening the last coffin.


**Cosmic Love**

* * *

 **This story is a crossover between Vampire Diaries and Percy Jackson and Olympians. The story continues the events of Episode 10, Season 3 from Vampire Diaries and takes place after the battle of Manhattan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series nor Vampire Diaries.**

 **You may notice many familiar scenes and dialogues from the tv show but I'll try my best to add my own twist and develop the characters. Hopefully.**

 **The kiss between Annabeth and Percy at end of the Last Olympian.**

* * *

 **Pairings:** **Percy/Katherine,** **Damon/Elena, Stefan/Rebekah, Bonnie/Jeremy**

 **Summary:** When Stefan stole the coffins from Klaus there were five coffins rather than four unlike the tv show. Three of the coffins contains the three original vampire siblings while the other two are sealed shut with magic. One coffin contains Esther, the Original witch but who is sealed in the last coffin. The truth comes to light when Bonnie and her mother succeeds in opening the last coffin.

* * *

 ** _"Not all powers are spectacular."_**

 ** _"Sometimes the hardest power to master is the power of yielding."_**

 ** _-Hestia, The Last Olympian_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Journey to the Past**

 _Throne room, Empire State Building, New York_

 _3 months after the battle of Manhattan_

On the 600th floor of the Empire State building was a land filled with beings that humans considered a myth. Gods, Demigods, nymphs and every other beings from the Greek mythology known to mortals are real and are living among the humans. The throne room which as the name suggested is filled with twelves thrones of the Olympian council.

This day marks the third month after the war of Manhattan which to humans were blur of events of destruction and violence but in the minds of gods and demigods it was a war that changed their world. Many demigods who were campers of Camp-Half Blood along with their mentor Chiron, the Centaur. The godly parents of the demigods were all present including many of the minor gods.

Zeus, the god of the sky and the king of gods had decided to call upon a meeting to discuss more about the rebuilding of the Olympus and also as a family reunion which was one of the major changes that the second Titan war brought to life.

As soon as the serious discussions were over the celebrations started. It was a party with everybody having fun.

Perseus Jackson or as Percy called by most of his friends and family was the Hero of Olympus even after three months to the end of war everybody gave him well wishes and praised his heroic deeds.

Percy was blushing like a beetroot by the time he made his way to stand next to his father, Poseidon; the god of the sea and one of the Big Three.

"Well, son how are you?", his father asked his lips lifting upwards into a gentle smile and his sea green eyes filled with humor and laughter.

"As fine as I can be", Percy muttered returning his father's bear hug loosing himself in the smell of the sea. He liked this new rules and life where his father would visit him when ever he wanted without breaking any ancient rules.

"How was my gift?", the god asked obviously curious to hear Percy's answer to the new sword he had gifted his son. It was crafted by Tyson, Percy's cyclopes brother and blessed by himself.

"I like it. It's pretty cool but riptide will always be my sword", Percy answered his right hand tightening around the pen in his pocket. The sword his father had gifted was just like riptide but instead of a pen it would transform into a bracelet around his wrist. He didn't like wearing jewelry except the camp necklace around his neck but the bracelet was an exception.

Before his father could continue their discussion they were interrupted by Hades, the ruler of the Underworld and the eldest of the Big Three. The God of the death dragged his brother away for god knows what leaving Percy alone for his thoughts which wasn't for long before he was ambushed by his best friend, Annabeth Chase who was a daughter of Athena.

"Seaweed Brain! Did you make any gods angry yet?", she asked in greeting referring to his uncanny ability to make powerful immortal beings his enemy.

"Hello to you too, Wise Girl", I greeted her accepting a drink from a nymph who passed by carrying a tray.

"I was just discussing with my mother about the construction of the rest of the Olympus", she spoke happily and continuing on about her plans which he tried to understand but failed.

Later he walked out of the double doors of the Throne Room for a breath of fresh air greeting Lady Hestia along the way. The night air was cool against his skin as he walked along the empty roads of the Olympus. The roads which were usually filled with people and buildings were empty willed with silence and ruins. The only part that had been finished rebuilding was the throne room where the party was held.

Percy walked though the broken down building his eyes taking in the damage and soaking in the night sky. He sat on one of the broken down pillars his eyes settled on the streets below it was another Friday night for people of New York. His mind went back to the last couple of months thinking about all the changes that had taken place. Lady Hestia and Lord Hades his aunt and uncle has both given him their blessings. One has blessed him for standing up for them while the latter was as an apology. He had trained with both of them as well as his own father and his cousins who has been there for him always. Thalia was still with the hunt and whenever she returns to the camp along with Nico the three cousins would spend time alone together.

While observing his surroundings his eyes settled on a golden glow emitting from under a rock next to his feet.

Percy had learned though his life never to let his curiosity get the bets of him but he still wasn't following the lessons he learnt. He bent down to pick up the object for further examination. The moment the sixteen year old touched what looked like an amulet the golden glow erupted basking him in the gold light.

When the golden light subdued the pillar was empty and leaving nothing but the cold night air.

* * *

 **How was it? This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope it was enjoyable.**

 **I humbly apologize since English is not my first language and for all the grammar mistakes.**

 **Please do leave a review since that would make me happy! :)**

 **Love,**

 **-CallMeAsh_95**


End file.
